Penitence
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Avengers 1 : Thor et Loki se battent sur le toit de la Tour Stark, mais tout ne se passe pas comme dans le film et Thor se retrouve à devoir punir son petit frère... Thor/Loki, Non-con, lemon.


**Auteur :** Sedinette Michaelis

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Marvel.

 **Pairing** : Thor/Loki

 **Warning : Lemon, non-con, Dark Thor.**

Merci à Altalia pour le prompt :p

Bonne lecture les enfants !

OoO

Thor coinça Loki sous lui, bloquant son sceptre avec son marteau. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Jamais Loki ne se serait conduit ainsi ! Qu'il soit devenu fou sur Asgard après avoir appris ce qu'il était vraiment, Thor avait compris. Si son père n'avait pas été si borné, s'il avait su le rassurer, il aurait pu récupérer son petit frère. Il l'aurait remis sur le droit chemin.

Thor avait toujours été possessif envers Loki. Dès leur enfance, il avait décidé que son frère était à lui et à lui seul. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi le deuxième Prince suivait toujours son aîné. Ils le pensaient asocial, préférant rester seul. En réalité, Thor s'arrangeait pour faire fuir tous ceux qui auraient pu accorder leur amitié à son frère. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Loki puisse s'éloigner de lui. Il avait toujours eu une attirance plus que fraternelle envers Loki mais il s'était toujours retenu. Loki était son petit frère, sa famille.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été banni, il aurait pu reprendre son frère en main. Heureusement, il l'avait retrouvé, mais beaucoup restait à faire encore. Ils se combattaient furieusement sur le toit de la Tour Stark alors que le chaos s'abattait sur New York.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Regarde autour de toi !"

Thor observa Loki. Son regard était écarquillé par le chaos qu'il causait. _Pourquoi as-tu ce regard, mon frère ?!_ Se questionnait intérieurement le Dieu du Tonnerre. _Tu as voulu tout ça ! Pourquoi ce regard triste ?_

Le Dieu des Malices avait voulu se croire Roi, mais ce rôle ne lui convenait guère et Thor s'en rendait compte. Loki n'était pas fait pour être un souverain. Il était fait pour être à ses pieds et il était temps qu'il le lui rappelle.

"C'est trop tard, souffla Loki, ses yeux verts se remplissant de larmes. Il est trop tard pour tout arrêter."

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion. Il était perdu, il était désespéré. Thor était persuadé que tout ça n'était pas que de son fait. Quelqu'un était à l'œuvre. Quelqu'un avait envoyé son frère sur Terre pour l'attaquer. Son frère avait été dévoyé, peut-être même torturé.

Son frère était là, il pouvait le retrouver. Il lui faudrait être ferme avec lui. Loki devait être puni pour ses fautes. Il devait ramener son frère vers lui.

"Nous le pouvons, ensemble," dit Thor en attrapant soudainement Loki par la nuque.

Loki se figea sous sa prise. Depuis leur enfance, l'aîné des Princes avait toujours su maîtriser son cadet en le prenant simplement par la nuque. Il l'attirait à lui et le prenait dans ses bras pour le calmer. Leur enfance avait été si calme, si douce. Ils jouaient ensembles, dormaient ensembles. Thor et Loki, toujours inséparables.

Il vit soudainement son regard changer. Immédiatement, Thor attrapa son bras et le tordit derrière son dos, le faisant lâcher la dague qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans sa main.

"Tu ne changeras jamais mon frère."

Loki déglutit puis il se débattit, mais Thor le ceintura rapidement. Au bout de quelques instants, il arrêta de bouger. Le Dieu du Tonnerre ne lâcherait pas sa prise et il le savait.

"Ou devrais-je juste dire 'Loki' ? Tu n'es pas mon frère après tout. Tu me l'as beaucoup fait remarquer. Tu seras désormais ma prise de guerre, Loki. »

Thor envoya un coup puissant dans son estomac qui coupa le souffle au brun dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Il s'affaissa dans ses bras en lâchant son sceptre. Thor le prit dans ses bras et sauta à l'étage du dessous. Il avait perdu du poids, remarqua-t-il. Il n'était plus aussi lourd qu'avant. Il finirait par découvrir toute la vérité sur cette histoire, mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

"Thor… Souffla Loki.

-Silence, ordonna-t-il en parcourant l'étage, jusqu'à trouver une chambre.

-Je…

-Silence, prisonnier !" Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Loki gémit misérablement. Il assit son frère sur le lit et s'installa devant lui, un genou à terre.

"Loki… Je suis déçu de ton comportement. Peu importe ce qu'on t'a fait après ta chute du Bifrost, tu aurais dû revenir vers moi une fois sur Midgard. Je t'aurai aidé. Je t'aurai soutenu."

 _Je suis ton pilier, le centre de ton univers, tu n'as pas le droit de te passer de moi. Tu m'appartiens._

Thor se releva et il caressa gentiment le visage du brun. Loki appuya son visage contre sa paume en soupirant doucement. Il remarqua à quel point son visage s'était aminci. Des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux verts et il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et le stress. La douleur aussi, sûrement. Malgré tout, il était beau.

Il s'était toujours retenu. Thor n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à son petit frère. Aujourd'hui, l'homme devant lui n'était plus son frère. Ils n'étaient pas du même sang, même pas de la même race.

"Enlève tes vêtements," ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas.

Cette fois-ci, pas question de laisser Loki partir sans lui donner une bonne leçon. Instinctivement, son sexe se mit à durcir dans ses pantalons de cuir. Loki était à lui, il était temps qu'il le comprenne. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas son frère de sang, ça lui permettrait au moins d'asseoir sexuellement sa domination sur lui. Un grondement féroce quitta sa gorge quand il remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement pour se déshabiller. Le brun sursauta et s'attela à retirer son armure de cuir.

Thor faillit à nouveau gronder lorsqu'il vit les marques sur la peau pâle qui se dévoilait à son regard. Des marques qui n'étaient pas de son fait, des marques de torture. Celui qui avait osé marquer son frère souffrirait mille morts, se promit-il.

"Tu es mien désormais, dit-il doucement à Loki tout caressant gentiment sa peau. Tu es ma prise de guerre, tu sais ce que ça signifie. Tu es mon esclave et pour te le prouver, je vais te prendre comme tel. A genoux."

Il vit Loki déglutir mais obéir. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le contrarier lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Loki l'avait déjà vu faire lorsqu'il s'occupait de ses 'prises de guerre'. Il les collait à quatre pattes à même le sol et les prenait devant ses hommes et les autres prisonniers. C'était barbare mais efficace. Ce n'était pas une question de plaisir pour lui, mais de montrer qui était le vainqueur et de détruire tout espoir chez ses adversaires. Que Loki se sente chanceux d'avoir un lit et d'être à l'abri des regards.

Thor regarda son frère se mettre à genoux sur le lit, le dos rond, les joues rouges de honte et sa belle peau pâle marquée par endroits, encore rouge des sévices subis. Il posa sa main sur ses hanches et le caressa.

« C'est bien Loki. »

Thor défit ses pantalons et se plaça derrière lui. Pas de préparation pour les esclaves. Lorsque Loki serait à nouveau dans le droit chemin, alors Thor le prendrait comme son amant. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

Lorsqu'il le pénétra, la chaleur et la pression qui engouffrèrent son sexe le firent gémir de plaisir. Sous lui, Loki se tendit à l'extrême mais ne fit aucun bruit. Il avait mal, bien entendu. Thor passa une main sur le sexe au repos du brun et le massa gentiment. Il l'aimait bien trop pour le laisser souffrir ainsi. S'il voulait qu'il apprenne, Thor devait lui donner des récompenses lorsqu'il se conduisait correctement. Loki ne s'était pas débattu et n'avait pas essayé de lui échapper, il était donc récompensé.

Il entendit sa respiration changer doucement, devenant plus saccadée. Son sexe durcissait dans sa main et son corps se détendait doucement autour de lui. Thor donna un premier coup de rein. Loki gémit doucement, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Sa main libre se positionna sur sa hanche et il serra fortement pour le maintenir. Thor lâcha son sexe maintenant dur et humide et recommença à bouger, de manière soutenue et dure. Le Dieu ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir qui parcourait son corps. C'était Loki sous lui. C'était le corps de Loki qui lui apportait tant de plaisir. Oh il aurait aimé voir son visage ! Sûrement partagé entre douleur et plaisir, complètement soumis à lui.

Oh oui, son frère était une petite chose perdue et détruite. Celui qui lui avait fait ça souffrirait, mais il en profiterait pour remodeler son frère à sa convenance. _Il sera mon consort. Je l'enchainerai à moi pour l'éternité_.

Les gémissements de Loki étaient de plus en plus forts et il voyait qu'il avait du mal à se tenir sur ses bras tant ils tremblaient.

"Loki… Soupira Thor en donnant de puissants coups de reins en lui. Loki tu es à moi. Tu vas revenir à Asgard avec moi. Je parlerai à père et je ferai en sorte que ce soit moi qui décide de ta punition. Tu resteras à mes côtés pour toujours mon frère."

Loki gémit en réponse. Thor le besogna durement, ses deux mains serrées sur ses hanches, cherchant son plaisir dans ce corps serré et chaud autour de lui. Sa tête tourna alors que l'orgasme le submergeait. Un long râle de plaisir lui échappa alors que tout son corps s'arquait pour s'enfoncer le plus possible dans celui de Loki. Il se déversa longuement en lui, y restant même après avoir fini de jouir.

Thor le laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé, le sexe toujours dur contre sa cuisse. Il prit Loki dans ses bras et grinça en voyant des plaies joncher son corps, toutes à des stades différents de cicatrisation. Il prit son membre en main et le massa doucement. Loki cambra ses reins et arqua le dos dans ses bras pour chercher plus de contact mais il n'accéléra pas et le mena gentiment jusqu'à la jouissance.

"Tout va bien se passer, Loki, murmura-t-il à son oreille après avoir déposé un baiser contre sa tempe humide.

-Il va me tuer… Murmura celui-ci, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal."

Thor sentait que Loki voulait le croire, mais sa peur était plus grande encore. Il allait prendre soin de lui à partir de maintenant, et le protéger quitte à devoir l'enfermer pour toujours dans les dorures du Palais d'Asgard.

OoO

"Quoi ?! Où est-ce que tu as dit qu'était Loki ? Demanda Tony, fraîchement revenu d'une mort imminente, les yeux écarquillés et l'air abasourdi.

-Dans une des chambres. Je le prends en charge à partir de maintenant.

-C'est un psychopathe, dit Natasha en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. A ses côtés, Clint ne put qu'acquiescer vigoureusement.

-Mon frère a été torturé. Il porte des marques, certaines datant d'il y a quelques mois, d'autres beaucoup plus récentes. Il a été mis de force à la tête des Chitauris. Et il a très peur de celui qui l'a mené jusqu'ici."

Il vit le Captain flancher à ces mots. Lui avait vécu une guerre plus virulente où beaucoup étaient forcés d'agir contre leur volonté. Il comprenait. Le Docteur Banner aussi était réceptif à ce qu'avait pu vivre Loki. Pour les autres c'était moins sûr.

"Je le ramène sur Asgard, avec le Tesseract. Il sera jugé, mais aussi soigné. Il nous dira qui l'a envoyé ici."

Les autres Avengers étaient sceptiques, surtout le Directeur du SHIELD, mais Thor n'en avait que faire.

Il était Prince héritier d'Asgard, Dieu du Tonnerre. Leur avis importait peu et Loki était à lui.

Fin 3

Tadaa !

Pas de commentaires cette semaine, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire :D

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une autre fanfiction !

Sedinette


End file.
